Power system refers to a system in which a power plant, a substation, a power and distribution line and a load are integrated to generate and use power. In such generation and use of power, there are highly increased interests in saving energy consumption and improving its efficiency due to the strengthened government regulation to improve energy efficiency and reduce greenhouse gas emissions, increased energy cost burden, and insufficient power supply.
While energy conservation should be implemented continuously and validly and a practice tool is needed, a satisfied means has not been suggested until now.
Energy conservation should be a powerful means to understand where and how much energy is used and find out waste factors and improvement plan so as to practice them.
As such a means, an energy management system (EMS) is spotlighted worldwide, which provides a monitoring function and a control function of energy flow.
The energy management system is an integrated energy management solution to monitor energy usage in real time on the basis of hardware, software and ICT based monitoring and control technology and analyze aggregated data, optimizing energy usage.
A duplex system for an energy management solution provides a duplexing function of a server in an active system and a standby system in order to provide continuous services in preparation for a fault of server, equipment and software.
The active system performs operations such as server, equipment and software, and the stand-by system performs a backup, which substitutes for the active system when it is in trouble.
In a duplex system, when data inputted in a field and by a user are rapidly increased, there may occur an error, such as data omission in a data synchronization process.